Going For Love
by Lexi Lollipop
Summary: Ginny dreams about having Neville and will stop at nothing to make that happen. Rated M for lemon.
1. On the Train

**AN-**this is my first fanfic. Ginny/Neville. This is Chapter One.

Ginny sat outside, waiting for the train to come and take her home. As she sat, she began to think of Neville. Ginny had always admired his intelligence and kindness. He didn't know how much she liked him though. She figured Neville wouldn't go for her, for whatever reason. So she thought about him to herself, never even telling any of her friends about her crush on him. Ginny dreamed about Neville. About his big, strong hands caressing her and holding her in his arms. She hadn't realized how long she'd been sitting there until Hermione called her name.

"Ginny! Come on, the train's here!"Hermione yelled.

"I'll be along," Ginny replied.

Ginny gathered up her bags and her trunk and walked to the train. Walking down the aisle, she spotted the compartment Neville was in and her heart skipped a beat. Ginny kept walking until she found Hermione. She pulled open the compartment door and stored her luggage before plopping down opposite Hermione.

"What were you thinking about? It took you so long to notice I was calling you..." Hermione asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all. I was just thinking, about life," Ginny lied.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going for a snooze," Hermione said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Alright,"Ginny replied.

While Hermione was sleeping, Ginny began to think about Neville again. She couldn't keep him off her mind. He seemed like the perfect boy for her. But then Ginny considered the bedroom aspect and figured Neville wouldn't be as feisty as she liked. Even so, Ginny knew that she had to get him or she might just go mad. She began to scheme, each plan becoming more and more ridiculous. Ginny decided that she would get Neville at any cost. She drifted off into sleep herself, beginning yet another dream about him.


	2. The First Turn

Ginny was jolted awake by the train arriving at Platform 9 and ¾. Still groggy, Ginny gathered up her things as she recounted the amazing dream she'd just finished.

_Ginny had bumped into Neville at Fred and George's shop one day. She apologized before realizing it was him. Seeing as she had tripped over Neville, he'd reached out his hand to catch her before she hit the ground. Ginny looked up into Neville's warm, brown eyes. "Hey," he said. "Uh..I'm sorry..uhh...h-hi!" Ginny stuttered in response. "You're so clumsy," Neville laughed in his sexy, manly voice. With that, he lifted her completely off the ground and carried her all around the shop, planting gentle kisses on her lips every so often. Ginny then dozed off in the arms of her lover._

Ginny wouldn't be surprised if she had squeaked and squealed in excitement during her slumber. Thinking about being close with Neville made her crazy. She snapped back into reality and dragged her trunk and things off of the train.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Hermione asked from the doorway of the train.

She had been standing and staring down the platform at Neville, who was sitting ever so casually on his trunk, talking to Ron. Ginny must have looked distant to Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just gonna go over to Ron...Mum's here..." She trailed off.

Ginny tried to keep an even pace to not look as enthusiastic to see Neville as she was. She wheeled her trunk and things over and put them down, tapping Ron on the arm.

"Mum's here. Oh hello Neville!" Ginny said, blushing as Neville's eyes met hers.

"Hi Ginny. How've you been?" Neville asked in his sexy husky voice.

Ginny had noticed that his voice had gotten much deeper since last year. She was thinking about how much sexier he sounded nowadays when she realized that he'd asked her a question.

"Oh, um, fine, thanks for asking! And you?" She replied in a daze.

Neville looked right up into Ginny's eyes. He stood up to his full height, towering over her. He gently tousled his hair.

"Oh I've been alright. A bit lonely though,"

Ginny thought she saw a mischievous look in Neville's eyes as he said that. She decided to respond to that by being mischievous herself.

"Well maybe we'll have to grab a butterbeer sometime," Ginny said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and shifting her feet. Neville's smirk spread into a huge grin.

"Yeah, sounds nice," He replied.

Ginny stepped forward to collect her things when she tripped over a rock on the ground. She fell forwards onto Neville. He immediately stuck out his arms to catch her and embraced her when he did. The two stayed in that awkward sort of hugging position until Ron yelled to Ginny from down the platform.

"Come on Ginny!" Ron called.

Ginny looked up into Neville's eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," he replied with a smile as they broke the embrace.

Ginny's heart was pounding as she gathered her things and walked slowly down the platform. She met up with Ron, who had been standing and waiting, and called a goodbye to Hermione. Ron had to poke and prod her to move faster because she was walking slowly, not wanting to leave the place where her relationship with Neville had taken a turn for the better.


	3. Neville Has Arrived

Summer always made Ginny restless. She could never wait to see her friends again. She was looking out her window on a clear sunny day when something hit her in the back of the head.

"What the fuck?" Ginny yelled.

She looked down and saw that Ron had thrown a candy at her head. Ginny picked up the candy ad sat back up. Pretending to resume looking out the window, she suddenly turned around and whipped the candy back into Ron's face.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Fuck off." Ginny replied, standing up.

She walked out of the room, glancing back at Ron to see him rubbing his face. Ginny slowly climbed up the stairs, heading for her room. Sitting around, bored, she decided to send a letter to Neville.

_Hey Neville! How've you been since we last met? I'm pretty bored over here. So how about we go out for a butterbeer? If you're going to take me up on my offer, just apparate over here when you get this. I would come over there but I don't learn apparation until next year. Hope to see you soon! XxGinny_

Ginny rummaged around her room for an envelope and a seal. On the seal, she engraved a kiss mark, hoping that Neville would notice and get the message. Carefully putting her short letter in the envelope and sealing it, she called Epsy, her new barn owl, upstairs. Ginny kissed the seal for good luck, scrawled Neville's name on the envelope and sent Epsy out the window.

Ginny knew that if Neville did decide to come over, it would be soon. She took a quick shower and picked her outfit out. Ginny decided on a white, short-sleeved semi-dress shirt paired with a black pleated miniskirt. She put on a thin layer of black eyeliner and glossed up her lips. After deciding against leaving her hair the way it was, Ginny gave it a slight bouncy curl. She heard a crack outside and hurried to put on some mascara and a few quick dabs of foundation. Neville had just arrived.

There was a knock at the door. Ginny knew it was Neville, so as she ran down the steps, she called out to her mum.

"I'm going out mum, I'll be back in a few hours!"

Hurrying to the door, she stopped just a foot short of it to make sure her hair and clothes were okay from her mad dash. Ginny smoothed her crumpled skirt, took a deep breath an pulled open the door. She had to hold in a squeal when she saw Neville. He was dressed simply, in a black and white raglan tee and dark jeans. His hair was so much more tousled than usual and his face was so bright and welcoming.

"Hi," Ginny said, trying to play it cool.

"Hey," Neville replied.

Suddenly, Neville took a step forward and pulled Ginny into an embrace. He was quite a bit taller than her so her head rested on his chest. She inhaled his scent. His wonderful, wonderful scent. Neville slowly pulled apart from Ginny.

"Shall we?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh yes please!" Ginny replied mischievously.


	4. Firewhisky and Butterbeer

Ginny stumbled from the impact of her recent apparation. She was still hand in hand with Neville. She looked around and realize that Neville had taken her to Hogsmeade. Most likely to go to The Three Broomsticks. Neville didn't pull his hand away, but instead began to walk towards the pub. Ginny was fine with that and allowed him to lead her.

Upon entering the pub, Ginny and Neville heard loud cheers and glasses clinking. A party. Ginny, leading Neville this time, walked to a back corner, away from the drunken party-goers.

"D'you want a table or a booth?" Ginny asked Neville.

Neville had been feeling uncharacteristically daring today so he answered,"I like the idea of the privateness of a booth."

Ginny smiled, so did she. Some of the booths, she discovered, actually had _curtains_ for privacy. So she picked one of those. Who knows what would end up happening today?

Neville and Ginny sat down and chatted casually until the waitress came and asked for their orders.

"We'll have-"

"Two butterbeers...and give them a little..._buzz_." Neville cut Ginny off. He handed the waitress a few coins under the table. The waitress looked around, accepted the money and smiled as she walked off.

"I can't believe you got her to do that. I've tried before but it never worked!" Ginny giggled.

"Anything for you. I know you like Firewhisky." Neville responded.

Ginny began to giggle, trying to hide it from Neville and failing miserably. She could hardly believe that she was sitting, having drinks with the guy she'd dreamed about so often. It was that easy. She was snapped out of her train of thought when the waitress delivered their amped up butterbeers. Neville slid one towards her.

"Cheers!" Ginny and Neville announced in unison, raising their glasses.

They clinked cups and took huge gulps. Smacking down her glass, Ginny's face cracked into a huge grin, Neville's following. The two chugged down their Firewhisky infused butterbeers, racing to see who would win. Neville dropped his glass back on the table just before Ginny, wiping the foam off his upper lip.

"I win! Woo-oo!" Neville cried.

"Waitress! Two more please?" Ginny called to the waitress who was at the next table.

"Sorry dear, we're almost out of Firewhisky...not enough for _two_ more but maybe _one._" the waitress apologized.

"Get us that one then," Ginny replied.

The waitress walked off towards the kitchen. Neville pushed aside the other two glasses and began to hiccup. Neville and Ginny sat staring at each other and making wicked faces until the waitress returned. The waitress was kind enough to put two straws in the glass. Ginny and Neville both lunged forward and grabbed a straw. Instantly, they were drinking the glass until it was gone.

"You know Neville...I think you deserve a prize for winning our race," Ginny bubbled.

"Oh really...and what would that be?" Neville asked.

Ginny closed the curtains of the booth.

"I'll show you," she ventured.

She stood up and slipped into Neville's side of the booth. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled him down to her level. Ginny took a deep breath and pushed her lips against Neville's. Immediately, he reacted and began moving his lips against hers. Their lips were locked until they both needed to come up for air.

"Is that all?" Neville panted.

Ginny responded by attacking his lips with more hunger this time. She guided her tongue along Neville's bottom lip, waiting for him to let her in. He automatically opened his mouth and his tongue shot into her mouth, exploring her teeth and cheeks. Their tongues wrestled and swirled. Reaching the point of near suffocation, the two pulled apart.

"Great snog," Ginny gasped, smiling.

"Agreed, I only wish I could hold my breath longer," Neville replied.

Ginny checked her watch. 6:30.

"Shit! I have to be home at seven for dinner! I can't go home drunk like this!" Ginny panicked.

"Let's go to Honeydukes for a bit and wear down this alcohol," Neville hiccuped.

"Okay," Ginny said, standing up.

Neville dropped a few galleons on the table and they two walked out of the pub. Stumbling, they found their way to Honeydukes an perused the candy. Neville came up with a devious plan. He led Ginny to a corner somewhat hidden by a large rack of candy.

"I want something sweet," he whispered in her ear.

"Like what? Ginny giggled.

"Like you," Neville said.

Neville wasn't super muscular, but he was skinny and fit, and had no problem lifting Ginny up to his level to kiss her. He softly bit at her bottom lip and allowed her tongue to slither into his mouth. Neville rubbed Ginny's tongue with his, turning an spinning it all over her mouth. Ginny responded even more fiercely. She wrapped her legs around Neville's waist and pushed back, her tongue dancing in his mouth. They kissed until they were breathless an came up gasping.

"I like this side of you," Ginny told Neville.

"Good, because you'll be seeing it more often," he replied mischievously.

Neville checked his watch. 6:50.

"I gotta get you home babe," he said.

After he finished the sentence, his eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Ginny asked, still clinging to his waist with her legs.

"I just called you babe," Neville replied, his face losing colour.

Ginny responded by giving him a kiss on the lips.

"That's what couples do, _babe." _she teased.

"Couples? Are we dating?"

"We are now," Ginny smiled.

Neville carried Ginny out of the shop in the same fashion they had been kissing in, earning them dirty looks from the shop owner. When they were back outside, he apparated back to the burrow. He carried Ginny up to the front door, gave her a quick kiss and put her down.

"Bye Neville."

"Bye babe."

Neville grinned at Ginny and apparated off.

"I'm home!"

"I know." Ron snapped.

It was obvious he'd seen the whole scene. And he wasn't too happy about it.

**A/N:** YAAAAY! CLIFFHANGER! this is definitely my longest chapter as of... right now, right after posting this chapter. I'll probably have a longer chapter eventually. Next chapter may contain lemon. If not next, then Chapter 6.


	5. An Argument

Ron stood up from the chair near the door he had been sitting in when Ginny came home.

"What," Ron snarled through gritted teeth,"Was that?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, tilting her head.

She was still a little drunk and doing her best to conceal it. The things that took place between her and Neville seemed perfectly normal to her, so she didn't understand why Ron was so flustered. Ron gave her an "Are you kidding me?" look before responding.

"You and Neville," Ron growled.

"What about us?" Ginny questioned.

At that point, she moved to get closer to the stairs, ending up tripping and falling on her face. As she pulled herself up, Ron shot her the most evil glares she'd ever seen.

"The way you were all wrapped around him like... a snake on a tree," Ron barked, losing his patience.

"So what? He's my _boyfriend. _That's what we're _supposed _to do," Ginny hissed.

Ron's mouth dropped open.

"_Boyfriend_? You're too young to have a _boyfriend_!" he yelled.

"I'm too young? You aren't Mum! And actually, as far as I know, Mum wouldn't even care! Ron, for Merlin's sake, I'm sixteen! This is what sixteen year olds _do_!" Ginny shouted.

"Not with a boy nearly two years older than you!" Ron hollered.

"Fuck off! Get out of my life!" Ginny shrieked.

She flipped Ron off and stormed upstairs. She stomped into her room and slammed the door. Flopping onto her bed, she began to think about her and Ron's argument. Ron was acting as if Ginny was a child and Neville was an adult. After all, she was only a year younger than him! Ginny had turned sixteen not too long ago and Neville was about seventeen and a half. So what? Ron needed to mind his own business. If Ginny wanted to shag Neville, it wasn't any of his business.

After working herself up so much, Ginny decided to send a letter to Hermione and tell her about the whole thing.

_Hermione! I've got so much to tell you! Today, Neville and I went out on a sort of "date" to The Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer. Oi, I keep forgetting that I never told you I fancied him! Well, I do. Anyways, we went out and Neville persuaded the waitress to give up butterbeers spiked with Firewhiskey and when we got them we raced to see who could down theirs the fastest. Neville won. Then we got another but there was only enough Firewhiskey left for one drink, so we shared it. I decided to give him a prize for winning our race and...we ended up snogging. I needed to wear off the alcohol so we went to Honeydukes. And we ended up snogging there too. Then we decided that we're dating now. Isn't that great? When he took me home, I was wrapped up on him, with my legs around his waist, and Ron saw. We got into a huge fight when I came in. Advice? Thanks, as always, you're a great friend! XxGinny_

Ginny put together the envelope and sent Epsy out with it. She flopped back down on her bed. She wished she would have broken curfew and stayed out with Neville. Ginny imagined all of the possibilities of just an hour more.

By the time she had finished, an actual hour had passed. She sat up and looked around, noticing the sky had darkened quite a bit. Turning towards her window, she saw Epsy swoop in with a letter, presumably from Hermione. She tore open the letter. It was from Hermione as she'd guessed.

_That's wonderful Ginny! And, well, I kind of already knew that you fancied him. It was a smidge obvious. To everyone _but_ Neville. But I guess that was good t the time being, right? Be careful though... I know it's Neville, the gentleman, the one who's always nice, but he's still a boy. Don't let him push you into anything you don't want to do. But congratulations! Mind if I come over tomorrow perhaps? Send me an owl sometime before five tomorrow. Much Love, Hermione_

Ginny smiled at the letter. It would more likely be Ginny pushing Neville than the other way around. Hermione wouldn't be coming over tomorrow. Neville would.

**A/N: T**hanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I'm trying to update every day, but I'm also leaving to go camping in New York on Sunday, where I may or may not have internet. So I might update twice a day, keep an eye out!


	6. Together

**A/N-**This chapter has...drum roll please... The Neville And Ginny Lemon! *cheers* Not saying it will be the only one...hehe... but it's the first one. Review! This is my first Fic so. I need reviews!

Ginny woke up with a devious grin on her face. Today, Neville was coming over. She hopped out of bed to write Hermione a letter.

_Sorry Hermione, I'd love for you to come over, but I've already got plans with Neville. Some other time? XxGinny _

She sent that letter out and quickly began writing a letter to Neville.

_Hey Nev! I was wondering if you might want to come over today? Yesterday was great, let's keep that going! Anyways, if you're planning on coming over, be here at five. XxGinny _

Ginny waited for Epsy to return and sent the letter to Neville. If he was coming over, he'd be there at five. That gave her two hours to get ready.

She started by tidying her room up. She made her bed, cleaned up any trash on the floor and put her hamper and all her dirty clothes in her closet. Ginny checked the clock. An hour and a half to go.

Ginny jumped in the shower, singing in excitement. She washed her hair with an extra fruity shampoo. Cranking the nozzles down, she stepped out and wrapped herself up in a towel. She rummaged through her closet to find something to wear, trying on several outfits before deciding. She had picked a simple white collared shirt paired with a red miniskirt and a red tie, to give that sort of "naughty schoolgirl" look. After she finished dressing, she checked the clock again. A half hour to go.

She was becoming slightly restless. Ginny knew Neville was coming, it was already 4:30 and he hadn't sent a declining letter back. Suddenly standing up, Ginny remember that she still had to do her hair and make-up. At least that would kill some time.

Leaning into the mirror, she applied a thin line of black eyeliner on her top lids. She twisted the top off of her favourite lip gloss, one with a subtle red shade, and spread it on her lips, making sure it was even. For the finishing touch, Ginny clipped her bangs back with a small red bow. Tilting her face to make sure she looked good from every angle, she decided that she was presentable. She flounced back over to her bed, but just as she sat down, there was a knock on the door. Ginny's heartbeat quickened.

Bounding down the stairs, Ginny yanked the door open, again stunned when she saw Neville. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a plaid red flannel, which was left half way unbuttoned, and some jeans. When she opened the door, Neville was standing casually, looking off to the side, tousling his hair. He turned forward when Ginny's face appeared from behind the door, and his face spread into a wicked grin. Ginny pressed against him and stood up on her tip toes, latching her arms around his neck.

"Hey," she whispered.

Before Neville could respond, Ginny had already captured his lips in a fierce embrace. She glided her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. He allowed her tongue in and the battle began. Neville lifted Ginny up like they had been the past day. She pulled her lips away from the kiss, breathing heavy.

"Not here...If Ron sees, he'll freak out. Let's go up to my room," Ginny murmured.

Neville held tight to Ginny and carried her up the stairs. Ginny pointed to her room and he opened the door, slowly walking in. After Ginny kicked the door closed, Neville muttered a silencing charm and they resumed kissing. Neville laid Ginny softly on her bed. She reached up and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down so she could kiss him again. He crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees over Ginny, dipping his head down to kiss her.  
>Ginny was surprised. She'd never seen this confidence in Neville before.<p>

Ginny hooked her index finger in Neville's shirt, pulling down to undo the remaining buttons. He pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. He cautiously reached for the hem of Ginny's shirt and she lifted her arms to let him pull it off. He tossed that on the floor too.

For a minute, Neville just looked at Ginny's perfect chest. She grabbed his hands and slowly raised them to her breasts.

"It's okay...I'm yours now," Ginny whispered.

"How did I get so lucky?" Neville joked.

Neville decided that he could never be _too_ daring for Ginny, after all, she was a wild child. He lifted her up slightly and unhooked her bra. Sliding the straps down her arms, he took it off her and tossed it onto the ever increasing pile of clothes on her floor. He immediately got a hard-on. Neville dipped his head down and swirled his tongue experimentally over Ginny's nipple. She let out a soft moan so he continued. He licked and bit them softly, and she moaned over and over.

Then Ginny decided it was her turn. She pushed Neville onto his back and practically ripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. She lowered herself onto him and both of them gasped at the skin to skin contact. They started snogging again, their tongues fighting for territory as they took in each other's delicious tastes. Feeling Neville's erection on her leg, Ginny started griding against him. Neville threw back his head and groaned before returning to Ginny's lips. Ginny pulled away and looked at his glorious chest. Neville was _fit. _When he was younger he was a bit chubby, but that was all gone, replaced by rock hard abs.

Ginny traced circles down Neville's stomach until she hit the top of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and slowly pulled the zipper down. Neville was relieved when she pulled them down, his erection had become downright painful trapped in there. Tossing Neville's jeans on the floor with the rest of their clothes, Ginny could tell his boxers were barely containing him. She pulled those down too and his member sprung up, eager to see her.

"Wow..." Ginny gasped.

"What? Oh that..." Neville said.

"You're bigger than any other guy I've dated," she marveled.

Neville grinned. Ginny stared for a minute longer before wrapping her hand around the base of his throbbing cock. Neville gasped. She pumped her hand up and down slowly, Neville's head lolling to the side in pleasure. Ginny took him into her mouth and he groaned. She licked him up and down slowly to tease him. All of the sudden, she rapidly picked up her pace, bobbing her head up and down quickly. Neville met her every thrust, bucking his hips up. Ginny swirled her tongue around the tip of his shaft causing him to groan even louder. She took him in her mouth all the way to his base and bobbed her head up and down again. Neville threaded his fingers into her fiery red hair and thrust hard and deep as he knew he was about to come.

"Ah fuck...yes...Oh Gods Ginny! Fuck, I'm about to-"

Neville's sentence broke into a loud moan as he spilled his seed into Ginny's mouth. She swallowed it all and released his cock from her mouth.

"Has anyone ever told you you're amazing?" Neville panted.

"It's been mentioned once or twice," Ginny joked.

"I think it isn't fair that you're wearing more clothing than me," he smirked.

"Fix it then," she replied.

Neville grabbed the waistbands on Ginny's skirt and panties and pulled them down roughly. Discarding the final items of clothing to their pile on Ginny's floor, he pushed Ginny down onto her back. She spread her legs wide and gasped as Neville stuck one finger into her wet folds. As he pulsed his finger in and out of her cave of wonders, Ginny moaned. Noting her satisfaction, Neville added another finger, earning him louder moans. Ginny began to tense up, the pressure building inside her. She moaned louder than ever, begging Neville to go faster, faster, harder, harder.

"Me inside you will be ten times better," Neville whispered seductively into her ear.

That sent her over the edge. Ginny's moan turned into a silent scream as she felt ultimate release.

"Nev...stop teasing me...I need you in me right now," Ginny panted after she came down from the orgasm.

Neville put his hot tongue down on Ginny's stomach, licking a trail up between her breasts until he reached her neck. He softly kissed her in the cradle between her shoulder and the base of her neck. A small moan escaped Ginny's throat. Neville sucked on her neck, giving her some hickeys.

"Ah...Nev...I can't take this anymore..." she moaned.

"Fine...but first, has anyone else been here before me?" he asked, still kissing her neck.

"N-no...I s-saved it f-for you," Ginny squeaked in between moans.

So Neville knew he had to be gentle. He would never want to hurt Ginny. His Ginny.

"My Ginny," he whispered so she couldn't hear.

Damn those words felt good rolling off his lips.

Neville delicately spread Ginny's legs and stood on his knees before her. He was poised at her entrance when she rapped her legs around his neck. Neville was tall. Ginny had done it in an attempt to make it easier for him.

Looking Ginny straight in the eyes, Neville made the first thrust, not sinking in all the way so he wouldn't hurt her. She gasped as he entered her. Before pulling out, Neville pushed in all the way, staying to let her get use to his size.

"Ah...ouch...Damn, you're so big Nev," Ginny said.

He slowly pulled out and jammed his cock back into Ginny, breaking her hymen. She yelled as he did so, but knew it would be better from here. Neville took a slow, steady pace, pulsing in and out of Ginny.

"Oh shit...you're so tight, Gin...It's making me crazy. I don't want to hurt you,"

"Faster...faster baby!" Ginny almost screamed.

Neville picked up the pace, quickly thrusting in and out with Ginny lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. She moaned at the pleasure, and he slammed deeper and harder into her. Her moans lifted to screams as he continuously hit her sweet spot.

"Ah Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, it's soooo good...don't stop!" Ginny screamed.

Her face twisted in pleasure and she knotted her fists around the sheet. Neville kept pounding her into the bed, feeling himself nearing orgasm.

"Oh Ginny! Ginny! I'm almost there!" he groaned loudly.

"So close...so close, make me cum Nev! Ah..ah.."

Again, Ginny's moans lifted into yells, this time they were less than silent. Thank God for that silencing charm. She wriggled under Neville in pure ecstasy, yelling his name. Hearing her yell out his name like that pushed Neville over the edge and he slammed a few more thrusts into her, deeper and harder than before, releasing himself deep inside her. He collapsed next to her, both of them breathing hard.

"Nev...I love you," Ginny panted.

"Love you too Gin," Neville replied.

When the two came down from their highs, Ginny muttered a contraceptive spell she'd picked up from Hermione. They got dressed again and Neville sat down on her bed. Ginny sat down in his lap after inspecting her clothes. She looped her arms around his neck and turned to him.

"I don't know why I try to dress cutely for you when you're going to end up ripping whatever I'm wearing off anyways," she teased.

"Because you look sexy and it turns me on. But I think you should get some proper lingerie...it would look so great on you, with your perfect body," Neville said seductively.

Ginny blushed at the complement. She checked her watch. 7:30. Holy shit! They'd been going at it for two and a half hours? Not that she was complaining.

"What time is it, love?" Neville asked.

"Seven-Thirty." Ginny replied.

Neville cursed under his breath. "As much as I'd..._love_...to stay,I've got to be getting home, I was s'posed to be home...now."

He stood up and made for the door. Ginny walked up behind him and grabbed him around the waist.

"Whoa whoa whoa...Don't leave before I get to say goodbye..."

With that, Neville turned around and Ginny pushed him against her wall, kissing him passionately. As usual, their tongues frolicked in each other's mouths. Neville stuck his hand up Ginny's shirt and caressed her breasts, while she started stroking his member over his jeans. Just before they broke the embrace, Ginny stuck something in Neville's back pocket. Grabbing his hand, she walked him to the door.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too Nev," she replied.

Neville leaned down and gave Ginny a light kiss on the lips. Then he apparated home. Remembering the paper Ginny had put in his back pocket, he pulled it out. As he was holding it backwards, he could tell it was a picture of some sort. When he turned it around, he nearly fell over.

It was a picture of Ginny. Naked.

He chuckled to himself. She was one wild child wasn't she? But it didn't matter now that she was _his_ wild child.

**A/N: **I just realized that there is one typo I keep making in particular. Often, instead of "And" it will say "an" but that's just because my "d" key is a little messed up. I'd fix it, but frankly I'm too lazy. So review! Also, OMG. I did a word count just now, and the actual story minus my author's notes is 2,222!


	7. Sleepover

Ginny was still reeling over the past day's events when she woke up the next morning. Today, she would have Hermione over to tell her the whole story. Groggy, she sat up and stepped out of bed to write Hermione a letter.

_Hey Hermione! How are you doing? Do you wanna come over today? You can apparate over here at five. I have so much to tell you! XxGinny _

Ginny walked downstairs to find breakfast already waiting, and slightly cold. _Damn, what time is it? s_he thought. Hastily grabbing a plate of eggs and sausage, she went back upstairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed and nibbled at the food for about twenty minutes. Epsy landed in the window so Ginny quickly wiped her hands and cast the food aside.

_Ginny, I'd love to come over! But I have Luna over right now. She's delighted that you've invited me and as long as it's okay with you, she'd like to come along. If you say yes, we'll be there in a few hours. If you say no, tomorrow. Love, Hermione_

Ginny had always found Luna to be quite the character. She wouldn't mind catching up with her.

_Alright, bring her over! We can have a slumber party! See you soon. XxGinny _

Ginny stood up and surveyed her room to make sure it was clean for her guests. Her eyes glided over the room, stopping at her bedside table. Everything on top of it, including a cup, a water bottle and a small clock, had been tipped and turned and splayed out all over the table, certainly not in the original positions. She hadn't realized Neville and her were going at it so hard.

Ginny fixed everything on the table up so it looked normal but she thought something was missing. Dropping down on the floor, she crawled under her bed and her hands found two things, pulling them out into the light. One was the thing that had been missing, a picture of Neville, and the other was a small box. It was a rectangular black box with an intricate design in gold on the top. Turning the box over slowly, she noticed something written in neat handwriting on the back.

_To my Ginny. Happy Christmas baby. Love Neville._

Ginny didn't dare open the box, but she was tearing up at the short but sweet message. She hadn't even thought of getting something for Neville for Christmas. She hadn't even realized Christmas was so close. Wiping her eyes, she tucked the beautiful box into the drawer of her bedside table. Standing up and composing herself, Ginny checked the clock. It was already past two. _How much time did I spend crying over that box? _Ginny thought.

She walked over to her closet to pick out a pair of pajamas for tonight. Ginny started thinking about what Neville had said about her getting lingerie and decided she would propose the girls all go shopping. She decided on a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas (Yes, I am obsessed with Hello Kitty, and here, so is Ginny) consisting of a short sleeved top and capris and laid them out on her dresser. Then she rummaged through all her dresser drawers, her closet, and the closest bathroom until she was sure she'd collected every item of make-up she owned. Or damn near. Spreading those all over her dresser as well, Ginny took one last look around and decided that the room was adequate. Just as she was about to check the clock, the doorbell rang. That meant that Hermione and Luna were here.

Ginny descended the stairs and opened the door. There stood Luna and Hermione, both clad in pajamas.

"Luna! Hermione! It's been so long!" Ginny cooed, hugging the both of them.

Hermione was wearing a red t-shirt that fit rather snugly emblazoned with the word "Gryffindor" across the chest in gold, along with a matching pair of red and gold plaid lounge pants. Luna was dressed rather simply in a silky nightgown with a picture of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack on it that was obviously hand drawn. (I'd like to point out that neither Ginny nor Hermione know what the hell that thing on Luna's nightgown is, but you know because I know.)

"It's so nice to see you again!" Hermione beamed.

"Yes indeed," Luna said dreamily.

Ginny invited Hermione and Luna inside and showed them to her room. Hermione spied the pajamas Ginny had laid out.

"Hello Kitty? Oh I used to love her as a child!" she squealed.

The three of them sat down in a circle on Ginny's bed. Ginny decided that she wanted to get right to the point with the reason that she'd wanted to have Hermione over, so she didn't beat around the bush with her first statement.

"You're here to talk about sex. And things associated with." she stated bluntly.

Hermione let out a small gasp and Luna just giggled.

"Sex? Ginny..." Hermione began.

"Wonderful," Luna interrupted.

"So, who here has been shagged before?" Ginny asked, raising her hand and eliciting another small gasp from Hermione.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione raised her hand with a guilty look on her face. But to both Hermione and Ginny's surprises, Luna raised her hand as well. Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor. That would have to mean that _Luna _had gotten laid before _she_ had. Picking her jaw up, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I know your first was my brother and I really don't want to hear about that so-"

"Actually...it wasn't," Hermione mumbled.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you _cheat _on _Ron_?" Ginny gasped.

"No no... it was before me and Ron,"

"Spill. Now."

"Well it happened in fifth year, (because we're gonna say they got together in sixth year) and I had library detention because that stupid Parkinson bitch blamed me for breaking her beakers in Potions, but Madame Pince always left to go out drinking and there was another guy there and it just kinda happened..." Hermione explained, trailing off feebly at the end.

"Well who was it? Spit it out!" Ginny pushed.

"D-d-d..." Hermione stuttered.

"Dean? You shagged Dean? Or was it Davis? Or worse?" Ginny questioned eagerly.

"Worse," Hermione replied, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"The guy I lost it to," Hermione said slowly, gulping,"is Draco Malfoy."

This time, even Luna's mouth dropped. Ginny looked like a fish, opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out. Suddenly, a cheeky grin (no pun intended) spread over her face. She cleared her throat.

"So...how was the Slytherin sex god?"

Hermione was shocked she would ask that.

"Words cannot describe. But I have Ron now, and he isn't so bad either," she replied.

"Now," Ginny said, turning to Luna,"It's your turn to spill. Who did you lose it to and how did it happen?"

"Oh it was nothing too out of the ordinary. My first was Harry Potter, after Slughorn's Christmas party. We've recently started going out," Luna answered casually.

Ginny and Harry had once had a thing, and Ginny was astonished that he had fucked Luna so soon after they were over. Luna was pretty and she was nice, but Luna and Harry had fucked not two weeks after Ginny and him broke up. What a manwhore. That was exactly why Ginny was glad she'd moved on.

"And how about you, Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Oh, it's Neville. Yesterday actually." she replied equally as casually as Luna had.

"WHAT? Where? When? How?" Hermione smothered her with questions.

"Here. Yesterday. He came over and we started just by snogging but it turned into something else," Ginny said, replaying the events in her head.

Before Hermione could speak, Ginny beat her.

"Well I feel left out of the pajama party, so I'm gonna go change." she announced after noticing it was now nearly eight and was dark outside.

Before she changed however, she wheeled around, remembering her plan.

"Do you guys have normal clothes with you?" she called from the bathroom.

Hermione walked to her door and stuck her head out.

"Of course. Why?" she called back.

"We're going out shopping," Ginny replied.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Lingerie."

**A/N:** So I realized that I have some splaining to do. Here are things that I was vague about or left out or whatever.

1. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and all those characters ended their 7th year at Hogwarts in the beginning of the story. Ginny and Luna ended their 6th years.

2. The Ginny/Harry epic romance never happened. They had a small fling but broke up.

3. Oh, kind of important. Horcruxes/Battle: Non-existent. Voldemort just got killed by Harry in some unimportant way, whatever.

4. I made a humungo time lapse. In the beginning of the story, it was the end of the school year. In this chapter, we find out it's December, otr maybe late November, and I haven't talked about Ginny going back to school. At all. In fact, I won't, because since Neville/Harry/Ron/Hermione are already out of school, it would be boring.

Any other questions? Review, and I'll answer them. Recommend to friends and REVIEW!


	8. Lingerie

Hermione stood in the doorway, mouth open in shock.

"Lingerie? Whatever for?" she gaped.

"To impress our boyfriends, duh." Ginny replied.

"Ron's never said anything to me about it so-"

"He wants it. Trust me. All men do. What about Harry, Luna?"

Luna bounced to the door.

"Oh, he's told me I should get some...So I guess this is good!" she decided.

Ginny emerged from the bathroom at that point, dressed in a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. She brushed past Hermione and Luna and sat down on her bed.

"Get dressed." she said simply.

Hermione picked up her tiny bag and beckoned Luna to the bathroom. She walked in and quickly shut the door behind her. Ginny sat on her bed and waited for the two to be done changing. She was surprised when they came out not too long after.

"Quick changers," she muttered.

"It's a skill." Hermione responded.

Hermione was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, but, Ginny noticed, hadn't bothered to change her shirt. Luna was wearing a pale blue babydoll top with a pair of black leggings. Ginny opened the drawer of her bedside table and took out her wallet. She slipped on a pair of vans and turned to Hermione.

"Diagon Alley. I have a place in mind..." she said.

Hermione nodded and grabbed Ginny and Luna by the hands. Her face screwed up in concentration as she whipped the three of them into Diagon Alley. Landing hard in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny grabbed the hem of Luna's shirt to steady herself. After recovering from her shock, she started walking towards the shop she wanted to go to. Winding her way through the cobblestone streets with Hermione and Luna following her, Ginny finally spotted the store.

"Witches World?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yep." Ginny replied.

The trio walked through the door in the shop and were visually assaulted by the masses of different colours. They split up as Hermione and Luna spotted things that appealed to them in different parts of the store. Ginny skirted the various tables until she saw something that seemed perfect for her. She picked it up and searched for a dressing room.

"Hermione! Luna! Come here!" she called across the store.

When they arrived at the dressing room, Ginny winked and walked in to change. After a bit, she emerged from the dressing room with a flourish of her hands.

"You look fabulous!" Hermione complimented.

"Yes, quite." Luna echoed.

Ginny was sporting a flashy set of lingerie composed of a bra-like top and boyshort bottoms. The pieces were bright yellow and almost seductively lacy. The tops of the bra and boyshorts were trimmed with light pink string and bows. She turned in a circle and waggled her bum, laughing.

"I think I'm getting this one. Have you two picked?" Ginny grinned.

"Yes," Hermione and Luna responded simultaneously.

Ginny changed back into her normal clothes and walked with Hermione and Luna to the register. As they paid for their things, she caught a glance of them. Hermione's was a tiny one piece that was black and lacy and was accented with red frills of some sort. Luna's was a periwinkle bikini like two piece made of thin, see through fabric, with the bottom having a garter belt and matching stockings with lace cutouts. Surprisingly sexy for her. After Ginny paid for hers, Hermione apparated them back to the Burrow.

The first thing Ginny did was hastily scrawl Neville a letter.

_Be here tomorrow at six and come up to my room. I have a surprise for you. XxGinny _

She drew a wink face after the second sentence, shoved it in an envelope, and sent it out. After that, Ginny, Luna and Hermione gossiped and laughed at each others' ridiculous stories until they ran out of things to tell. At that point, they all passed out, Ginny last because she was anxious for the next day.


End file.
